Five Years
by wubbwubb
Summary: They've fought so many times in the past, and in the end they don't want to end it but...sometimes the good guys don't always win...


"Five years, that's how long it has been."

"Five years that we've been doing this Kara, five _LONG_ years that we've been trading blows back and forth like the proper good vs evil, fighting the good fight against each oth- good god I'm monologuing again" the silhouette in the shadows rambled on with a slight insane giggle as he started to walk away from the figure in the chair.

The figure in the chair now identified as Kara Kent, aka Supergirl groggily looked up at the figure and half-snorted at him; she took stock of her situation and had a look around where she was and she saw her friends tied up and unconscious in a corner just dumped there, she also looked at her bindings and to her horror she saw tiny fragments on kryptonite embedded into the rope. "What? You honestly expected me to just tie you up in _normal_ rope? Oh my dear, sweet little Kara, you have seriously underestimated m this time, though considering the time and effort to bring about this situation you are currently in, I pretty much downright expected it to go this way, though your friends were a bump in the road but they were taken care of quite easily so no biggy."

She just ignored him as she tried to figure out a way out of her bindings to the chair she was tied to while at the same time tried to think of a way to help her unconscious friends over in the corner of the building they were currently trapped in. "Why don't you just go to hell and leave me and my friends alone Shadow!" shouted Kara at the now know figure so named Shadow as she finally snapped a small part of the ropes on her right wrist.

"You know you keep saying that every time we meet during our little escapades AND during our ' _normal'_ lives but in the end, you just keep coming back for more don't you? I don't really blame you because I can totally agree with you that I am awesome" Shadow said with a flair of over ego and confidence but with that special smile he reserved only for her.

"Please you can barely keep up with me, I kick your ass most of the time we meet and I'm a better employee at work than you" Kara said back to Shadow with a smile but also with a flutter in her stomach and feeling a bit giddy as she always does at the way Shadow smiled at her, _"He only smiles that way for me and why am I feeling giddy all of a sudden again with the way he smiled at me?"_ Kara wondered as she snapped another bit of the rope but this time on her left, wriggling her left hand a bit but not so much as to bring attention to it from Shadow.

"True, true that you have beaten me and good numerous times during our little _meetings_ and you have a good work ethic but also do remember I hold back during those times as I don't exactly want to hurt you and make you take time off now do I? That would suck cause then I would have to deal with Booster Gold complaining about how I hurt his poor precious love of his life and yadda yadda yadda it gets seriously annoying after the second time" Shadow pointed over towards Kara's friends and pointed to an unconscious Booster Gold.

Kara silently agreed with him there as she didn't like Booster Gold one bit and his attempts to 'woo' her have been increasingly unsuccessful thankfully in her mind. Kara found Booster to be an impulsive, reckless and chauvinistic asshole that kept trying to tell everyone that he and Kara were going to become a couple very soon and she was almost at the end of the rope with him but with Shadow knocking him down a number of pegs every time they were together it helped and it did bring a smile to her face at seeing Booster get his ass kicked.

"So my lovely little kryptonian, whatever shall we do with you now that you are trying to escape your bonds which I can see by the way?" Shadow said with a little chuckle as Kara looked at him a little bashfully at being caught by him, "I know what we can do! We can have another one of our little contests together? How about that Kara? One more fight between us and whoever loses has to stop fighting against the winner? The grand finale of the final round together." Shadow looked far away with glazed over eyes and strangely enough his left eye was getting a bit misty from what she thought was a tear but Shadow would obviously deny it completely and thoroughly.

Kara looked at Shadow with increasing horror at what he was saying, ' _How could he possibly think I'd agree with such a thing?! The loser never fighting against the winner ever? No. I will not fight him, for the League'_

' _Just the League?'_ said a little voice in her head.

' _Yes. Just the League.'_ Kara said back to the voice though a little doubtfully.

 _You know as well as I do that that isn't the only reason you won't fight him, remember that I am a voice in your head and I know all your feelings about said person of the matter.'_ Said the little voice sneakily as it brought up Kara's feeling about Shadow.

' _He'd never give back those feelings and besides that point he's a villain! An enemy of the League, a person who has caused so much chaos both in the world and within the League'_ referring to the time that Booster Gold got suspended from the League because of him being out of control and very violent towards Shadow.

' _You shall never know until you try my dear, that's at least what your cousin Kal El says about his little adventures with Miss Lane,'_ when the little voice said this a big portion of Kara's wall against the idea of her and Shadow being together crumbled as she thought back on the times that Clark and Lois sometimes went away together on holidays and spent time together just for themselves.

All the while that the little debate in her head was going on, Shadow looked at her with a curious face "Earth to Kara? Hello anybody home?" Shadow looked at her a bit worried but knew that whatever conversation she was having with herself, Kara would be able to take care of herself, ' _This time doesn't count'_ he thought to himself.

' _Fine then! You can go live yourself a life of being alone, not being with the one person you care most about besides your cousin and see how you feel when the one person that can keep up with you removes himself from your life!'_ the little shouted at her and then removed itself from the conversation. ' _Thank Rao that voice is gone, now I need to find a way out of here'_ Kara thought to herself now that the conversation about whether or not she should try to go for Shadow had ended.

"You alright there sky princess?" Shadow said to her with a concerned look on his face and he had seen the faces she was making when she was talking to herself and they had him concerned, whether it was about him or her he didn't know but what did know was whatever was said, something big must of have been said. "Yes I am fine and STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kara said but shouted at him at the end and almost blew him back a couple of feet with her super breath. "Alright then, I get it now and I won't call you that anymore" Shadow all but snarled at her, Kara stopped looking at him with unfocused eyes at what he said and with a rapidly paling face "I'm sorry I did that" she said with a small voice and looking away genuinely and a bit hurt, "Oh no don't worry about it, I completely know how you feel while you're tied to that chair, your friends incapacitated and the only person who could help you, you almost hurt, I totally agree with you there" Shadow said in a sarcastic way that couldn't be misinterpreted by anybody who was around him.

"I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry that I almost hurt you but you still were the one who hurt my friends when we were doing nothing at all, we didn't even see you and you can barreling into us and knocking us out one by one with hell of a lot more force than you usually use but you didn't do that to me no, you only knocked me out so that you could hurt my friends and make me listen to their screams of pain while you inflicted it on them!" Kara screamed the last part at Shadow while at the same time he was rapidly paling while listening to her say what she was saying.

"Listen sky prin-""DON'T CALL ME THAT!""Fine, Kara I swear on Rao that I didn't do that, I swear it on all that care about""Oh don't give me that! I can tell when it's you and I _swear_ it was you that hurt my friends, now why don't you do what I told you earlier and go die in a fire!" Kara spat at him with as much venom and she could gather in her speech while Shadow stood there, taking it all in and not reacting in a single way.

"You want me to go die in a fire, is that right?""Yes it is Shadow!""Fine then" Shadow said in a quiet and hollow voice and looked at her with dead eyes. That was the last thing she saw as she felt a sting in her neck as she pulled a sleeper dart from her skin and blacked out.

"Kara…Kara can you hear me?! Kara please wake up!" Someone was shaking her and shouting at her to wake up from her unconsciousness. When Kara came to she saw she was outside of the warehouse which was alight with flames that went so high in the air it was kind of hard to see where the flames ended and she saw she was surrounded by the Big Three of the Justice League; Batman was looking at the warehouse on fire with a surly/calculating look on his face like always, Wonder Woman was trying to rouse her from her sleep while looking concerned and Superman was behind Wonder Woman looking very concerned at her.

"Kara what happened here?" Wonder Woman said to her softly as to try to bring her around as cautiously as she could. "Shadow happened, that's what." Kara spat viciously while Wonder Woman and Superman looked at each with a look of concern.

Batman was starting to walk back towards the main group with a piece of paper in his hand "Kara, this was the only thing that survived the flames, don't worry the others are up in the tower recuperating from their ordeal" Batman said in his gruff voice when he saw that she was going to ask about the other superheroes. "What does it say Kara?" Wonder Woman asked but as she saw Kara finish reading the note, Kara bolted towards the flaming building as the start looking for something or someone but stopped and collapsed a couple of feet before the building and starting crying like someone lost someone who meant a great deal to them.

"What does it say?" asked Superman and with increasing sadness and slight horror at not knowing anything about this, Wonder Woman started to read to the other veterans,

 _Kara_

 _If you're reading this then I have most likely did what you asked and have done so; going to go die in a fire_

 _So much has happened in these past five years and I wish I could tell you how I feel about you but with the way how we ended our conversation then I guess I can never truly tell you that I love you with all my heart_

 _No matter how many times we have fought or how many times that you bested me at work, I have always admired you and wanted to have something special with you despite our differences in our line of work, both inside and outside the office_

 _I wish we could've had something Kara, I wanted it to happen so much, why do you think I enjoyed riling Booster up all those times we fought together? It was so much fun seeing him stumble over himself when knocked him down a couple of pegs when he started spouting his shit but at the same time, it lifted my heart knowing there might be a slight chance at us somehow working out_

 _But no matter what happens between us and with how our little conversation ended, I will always love you no matter what; sunshine or rain my heart will always belong to you_

 _Forever yours_

 _Shadow_

Woman looked at the others with a horrified look on her face asking the question that they all wanted to ask "How could we have missed this?" Clark looked back at his cousin who was on her knees screaming at the flames who had taken the one chance at possibly finding love on the planet with a sad and concerned look in his eyes.

Kara just looked into the flames and screaming with all that she had and cried like she hadn't cried before for this lost chance at finding love with one of her best friends, ' _not that any of the League knew that we were best friends but we could've worked it out somehow, someway we would've found a solution, but now that chance was lost and it's all my fault! I said those horrible things to him and told him to go die in a horrible way possible, I have lost one of the most important persons in her life and now I'm alone, no one I can talk to about anything in life, sure I could talk to Wonder Woman but I want someone close to my age to talk about problems and such and now he's gone, nothing will bring him back I'm the one drove him to do this and the guilt will stay with me for the rest of my life'_ Kara thought to herself all the while the she stayed on her knees in front of the burning warehouse, the flames raging far into the night with the only survivor, the whose innocence had burned along with the one person she had loved with all her heart.

She had lost him.


End file.
